Wind's beginning
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Link Jacobson of Outset Island only wanted to get away from the dreariness of his island and its residents but instead finds himself sucked into an adventure he never could have imagined. Prequel to Destiny comes in the strangest of packages


A/N: AT last, my secret project is ready to be unveiled, and it's a doozy. Now to explain myself I've had this in my head for a while, a prequel of sorts to Destiny comes in the strangest of packages, fleshing out some of the tidbits already seen in Destiny but also telling the beginning act of Wind Waker in my own special " destiny" centric way. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and don't worry just because I'm working on this doesn't mean Destiny is on hiatus or anything, my plan is to work on them side by side. Well hope you enjoy reading =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. All rights belong to Nintendo**

* * *

_-o-_

_There once was a kingdom… a kingdom that had such beauty that it was whispered that the gods themselves smiled most especially on it. _

_It was a golden kingdom and peace reigned true in the land protected in their knowledge of the god's blessings._

_But it was not to be… and soon the kingdom vanished… what became of that kingdom…_

_None remain who know. _

-0-

He'd liked coming up here as a kid, hanging his arms listlessly over the edge, a vacant gaze overshadowing his usually bright green eyes as he stared out with hunger towards the open ocean.

The island he called home was small, tiny even, made even smaller by a horrible storm on his tenth birthday houses had been wiped out, trees and their more valuable wood washed out to sea, gone forever and hundreds of rupees worth of fish lost.

It had been his fault of course; everything on this god forsaken island was his fault.

Well at least that was what it felt like.

Dins help him he wanted out of here!

He buzzed a strand of blonde hair out of his face and stared listlessly at the preparations going on around him, tables being set up, bonfires being prepared, and the usual preparation for an Outset extravaganza. It was almost funny, the villagers mostly ignored him but when it was such a big occasion like a twelfth birthday party you'd think Link was suddenly the most popular kid around.

He narrowed his eyes, anything for a good party he mused; he heard the shrill voice of Suebelle in the distance ordering some poor sap, probably Mesa, to be careful with her precious pots or something to the like. He rolled his eyes, Din forbid him from ever losing his dignity in front of a lady like that fool did for that shrew.

He should have been grateful, his gram had taught him better than this but Link couldn't help it, it just seemed so…._fake._

Everyone was being nice to him and calling him all sorts of nice things but it was hard to take anybody seriously when just last week they had been all screeching bloody murder and calling him plenty of nasty things when he'd had another…er episode.

He scratched his head uneasily, there was still a pretty big lump on the his head from when he'd fallen, he sighed, he's have to make an appearance soon, his gram would whap him on the head with that dang rolling pin of hers again if he skipped his own birthday party.

Not to mention Aryll would cry and cry and that would just make things worse than they already were. His sweet little sister, the angel of the island, if he made her cry… no matter where he were to run he'd never be able to hide.

He fiddled with his wrist stretching it, calluses were evident on his lightly tanned skin, the results of many hours of training with Old man Orca, the only one next to Gram and Aryll he did like on this island.

" BOY!" He flinched at the raspy voice which still could pack a wallop when it wanted to, he gulped and peeked over the edge of the lookout where on the beach below an elderly women with silver colored hair and slightly dimmer green eyes glared upwards at him. " Link Jacobson you come down here this instant! Don't you make me come up here now or you'll be in for a reckonin"

" Aw Gram do I have to?" He whined, " Its my birthday-!"

"And you still have a fitting! Now come down here, your gram has been spending hours upon hours making sure your clothes are ready so get yourself back to the house this very minute young man!"

He sighed and climbed down the ladder and duly followed his grandmother home to try that god awful traditional green dress they called a tunic or something.

Some birthday,…

-0-

The so called celebration feast had gone exactly as Link had expected it, a complete wreck, the food had been fine but the company had been awful, he hadn't been able to get old man Orca at his table, but instead had to deal with Sturgeon and the other elders, whom as the guest of honor he'd been obliged to sit next to. He'd sipped his soup in silence trying to drown out Sturgeon's lecture about him missing his lessons again and his eyes wandered. Once or twice he caught the sympathetic glance from his sister, seated next to Suebelle and Mesa along with Abe and Rose's boys, the latter two were arguing again, over something stupid and sweet little Aryll was trying to be peacemaker, a lost cause but the girl never stopped trying.

She was too good to be true sometimes; she turned from her companions and flashed him a smile, the gap in her teeth showing proudly from the result of her and him succeeding in one of their crazy escapades at getting that one stubborn tooth to finally come out.

He smiled at the memory, the look of ecstasy on Aryll's face had been totally worth the wallop on the head he'd gotten for that one, her holding that little tooth high up in the air triumphantly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face his grandmother, her eyes shiny with tears as she gathered him close to her and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

" My little Link… all grown up." He forced a smile for her; he certainly didn't feel grown up… not in the least.

Maybe he'd feel older later, but even after the desserts and the gifts, and the hours passed by as the celebration began to die and he finally had time to himself as his Gram thanked all the guests for coming, and all that he didn't feel any different.

Everyone made such a big deal about turning twelve… but… he didn't…feel anything. He leaned over to get a closer look at his face, still clean as a babe's, not even a stubble, he narrowed his eyes, maybe he'd just grow a beard over night or something, maybe that was what happened to make you different.

"Big brother?" He jumped and whirled around to see his sister in her nightgown clutching a doll to her. He crossed his arms, and peered over his shoulder; thankfully his grandmother was still being a good hostess and didn't see them yet.

" Ary, you're supposed to be in bed, come on now, ya know what Gram will say."

She shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground, "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled.

He sighed and knelt down to her level, "Why's that?" His voice was gentle, and she sniffed, he stood back up and took his sister's hand and led her back to the house, her grip intensified on his hand,

" Big brother… you're a man now that's what Grammy says."

He was confused, "Well yeah Ary, I guess that's what the adult reckon me to be now…" He scratched his neck uncomfortably, "I still don't see it."

She bit her lip and suddenly flung herself into his arms, " Ya…Ya won't leave will ya?"

Link was speechless, as his sister was reduced to fits of weeping, and he sat her down on her bottom bunk and settled down next to her, " Ary, where would ya get an idea like that?"

She hiccuped and clutched her doll closer, and mumbled something, Link rolled his eyes, she still hadn't outgrown that bad habit, he gave her a slight shake, " Come on sis, talk to me." He wiped her eyes with his sleeve, he didn't have anything better at the moment and then made her look him squarely in the face, " Aryll."

She gulped, " Well… Suebelle said-." He got up instantly, and her eyes widened, " Big brother!" He clenched his fists and she made a mad dash for his shirt and pulled him back, " No Big brother don't!"

" What did she say to ya Aryll!" He hissed. His little sister blanched at his expression and he swallowed his fury if only for her sake, and he asked again, more gently, "What did she say?"

She put her knees up to her chin, " She said… that Daddy wanted to leave when he became a man but he was too scared to do it till he had a good reason to…" she fell back into a torrent of weeping, " And I know… I know ya hate it here and she says you'll leave like Daddy and-." She fell victim to another fit of weeping. Link felt sick, and he plopped down on the bunk next to his sobbing sister. Finally he found his voice,

" Aryll…. I... will never leave ya." He murmured. She looked unconvinced still, and he gathered her closer to her, " Come on sis, even if I were to go somewhere you'd be with me, the two Jacobsons gotta stick together." He grinned and she gave a small smile back, and she squeezed him close.

" You mean it?"

" You betcha'. Sides Ary… where would I go anyway its not like I have a boat." He smiled and she giggled. He drew in the covers and kissed her forehead gently as she finally settled in for the night.

He debated on going out to confront that witch Sue Belle but decided against it, it would only cause trouble and bring back in the spotlight things most of Outset would rather forget…

He sighed, and looked back towards his sister who had fallen asleep almost instantly, a little smile on her face. His smile became more strained, she was getting older and it was getting harder to hide things from her. He sighed and crept up the loft where the family treasures lay and his own trundle bed was, he dug under his bed and a bundle of papers came out, he looked at them longingly, intricate schematics of a small boat and the different parts were all over them, he glance back down at his sister than at the papers; One by one he ripped them to shreds.

His freedom wasn't worth breaking her heart.

He climbed into bed, and stared upwards at the ceiling, and took a deep breath.

Someday… somehow he'd get out of here… just… not yet.

He snorted, " Some birthday." And then he yawned, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

-0-

" _Link" _

He froze and turned around, but no one was there, he was standing on a beach but it was completely deserted.

" Where am I?"

" _Link of Outset Island hear me." _

A slight breeze chilled the back of his neck and he whirled around, meeting the eyes of a woman, he yelped and tripped, falling backwards. He looked up to once again meet her cold gaze. He couldn't see her completely, but then again she didn't seem to be… no that was impossible.

He got up quickly, " Who are you!" He asked wearily, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" _Dark times are coming Link… your world is in danger." _

He raised an eyebrow, "… whaddaya mean?"

" _An ancient evil, unlike anything your world has faced before has begun to take hold of the world you call the Great sea." _

He felt a jolt in his system but he brushed it aside, " So why come to me, don't you think you should ya know… go to the village elder or somethin'…" He trailed off. " Ya know… someone who can stop it."

" _I am afraid it is not that simple." _She raised a hand in the air and suddenly a torrential rainstorm began Link yelped and covered his head. _" The storm has already begun"_

" Well yeah! What gives!" He bellowed.

" _A storm is approaching Link, something only you can stop." _

"… Why me? I'm just a kid!" His eyes widened. " Hey! Where ya goin'!" The woman had begun walking away from him. Her cloak trailing but not exactly hitting the ground, and now Link realized he hadn't been seeing things, this woman was hovering above the ground! " W-What are you!" He began to chase after her, " Ya can't just tell me about this "evil" or whatever and then walk away without tellin' me what I have to do, wait!"

The woman stopped and then turned back towards him, "_when the time comes… you will know. Find me Link… I anxiously await your arrival." _

" w-Wait! Where am I supposed to find ya! Wait!"

" WAIT!" His voice sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet house and it took a few minutes to realize he was no longer on that stormy beach but back in his own house, and also laying on the wood floor his blankets thrown on the opposite side of the room.

He blinked and then held his head now aching from where he'd fallen, " A dream…" He murmured.

" Link?" He blanched and turned to face his grandmother looking at him with concern, " Dear one, what's the matter, you're white as a sheet."

He shook his head, " I'm fine Gram…. Bad dream is all." She didn't look convinced, he gave her a smile to reassure her but she still didn't buy it he could tell. " I'm fine Gram really."

She leaned down and caressed his cheek. " Then go back to sleep dear one. You have a big day tomorrow." She said gently and Link nodded. He climbed back into bed and turned around, waiting for his Gram's footsteps to cease and only then rolled back over on his back.

A storm…? Evil? What did that mean… and she was waiting for him? …Who was she?

It had just been a dream but it had felt so… real.

…It probably didn't mean anything anyway it was likely just nerves or something, he nodded to himself, that was it, that's all it could be.

Right?

-0-

A/N: And there's the end of the chapter I certainly hope y'all enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review and see y'all at the next installment!


End file.
